Sorcerer Companion hunters
by Makiko Uchiha
Summary: Sorcerer Hunters & OC's love triangles? sure, why not!


A/N- though this is indeed a Sorcerer Hunters fanfic, the beginning starts out with my OC cast. once you reach the end of this chapter, you will see the sorcerer hunters, and they will be more involved in the chapters to come. thank you

* * *

Cream huddled agitatedly into her pillow, her mother's voice continuing a constant ringing in her ears.

_I know it will be hard at first, Sweetie… but really, it's alright. Please, don't feel bad – it's traditional._

'I don't care!' Cream thought savagely, her bottom lip trembling as her mind replayed her mother's words.

_He's a much respected user of mesotanian magic. He'll be wonderful for you, hon. He'll take wonderful care of you. I can understand if you're upset. You're only fifteen. Please, though, give this man a chance. Since you have no choice, you might as well try to enjoy it. I know that's harsh, but…_

"Stupid," Cream said in a choked voice, holding her pillow tighter. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! How could she get married to a total stranger when she already had someone to cherish and care for?! Of course… nobody knew about that, but…

There was a click of an opening door and Cream sat up, swiftly rubbing her eyes as Goji stepped into the room.

"Cream-chan?" he said, sounding mildly surprised, flicking the switch on the wall to turn the lights on. "What's wrong? You're here, alone, lights out."

Cream avoided his gaze, her large, cat-like ears folded back as she hugged her knees to her chest. Goji sat down next to her, brushing her bang from her face concernedly.

"Goji-Kun," she mumbled after a minute. "My parents have set up an arranged marriage."

There was a long and suffering silence, in which Goji simply stared at his younger cousin, feeling himself filling with dread.

"I… Don't think there is anything I can do ab-bout it…" Cream sighed hopelessly. She looked up and, with a small shock, realized a steady flow of silent tears was streaming down Goji's face. To her horror, she felt her wet eyes start to cry from seeing him like that. Then she got angry at herself for feeling so weak, which only made her even more tearful. She hastily clapped her hands over her face, breathing shakily.

Goji gently pried her hands away from her face and brushed his lips calmingly across her forehead.

"Cream-Chan," he mumbled solemnly. "You don't have to do everything they tell you. You're old and smart enough to live your own life."

Cream groaned and leaned her head into his shoulder, sniffling and slightly hiccupping.

"I d-don't have a choice…" she whimpered, her hands clasped together restlessly.

"Cream," Goji said again, sounding a little more firm. "We could run away together - ,"

"L-Lord Cavyar wouldn't allow us." Cream said at once. "Me getting married to th-this person is supposed to benefit him in some way… I have no choice, no choice… And I can't do that to my Mama…"

Goji grimaced slightly, trying not to say _she'd deserve it. _Cream's mother had always _detested _him; from the instance he was conceived.

"She doesn't understand you, Cream-Koi," he whispered, holding her close to his chest and softly rubbing her head behind her sadly drooping ears. But before he could continue, in came Cream's mother, looking as if she'd just smelled something incredibly nasty.

"Cream," she said in a slightly harsh voice. "You'd better get your act together, and soon. I know things are not fair, but you can't be whinin' and gipin' the whole time. How will that make you look? You don't want your husband to take a dislike to you before you even get to know him." She ignored Goji as though he were part of the mattress, and sat between then, ruffling Cream's hair. "There are many things you'll have to do but won't enjoy. I'm sorry, but you must bear with it and hope for the best."

"When do I get to meet him?" asked Cream quietly, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"This evening."

"That soon!?" Goji exclaimed in surprise, his hands curling into fists on the bed.

"You two will have dinner together," Mother explained, ignoring him. "To be better acquainted and such."

Cream nodded glumly, staring at her knees sadly.

"Be on your best behavior, make a good impression, and for goodness sakes," Mother sighed, standing up. "Be safe."

§

"You ready to go?" said Tira, looking up at Marron through her enormous dark spectacles. He nodded in response, tucking something into his fancy coat.

"You sure you won't need any backup?" Said Gateau gruffly, leaning against the wall and looking stern as he usually did. Again, Marron nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude," he said softly. "But I don't think I will require any help. It isn't a very tough job."

"Darling!" cried Chocolat, throwing her arms happily around a doom-faced Carrot. "You know this means we have aa chance to do some of thiiis and some of thaaat and…"

Tira sighed embarrassedly while Gateau shrugged. Marron simply smiled and walked to the door.

"I'll be seeing you all later."

And then he was gone.

"Man," sighed Gateau, looking at the door Marron had just left through. "I feel sorry for the girl."

"Me too," Said Tira meekly. "To think we have to trick our friends to get to our enemies… not very nice, is it?"

Meanwhile, a disgruntled Carrot disentangled himself from Chocolat. "I don't see why you guys wouldn't let me \do it!" he complained loudly. "After all, I am _the Love Machine_!"

"Then why don't you operate your functions over here, Machine Darling?" Chocolat chimed, pouncing after him again, giggling happily. He gave a cry of anguish and tried to escape in any means possible, avoiding her clutches.

Tira shook her head and got up, strolling over to the window. "Still, once we've taken care of Cavyar, the lives of the people in this town will be at least a little bit better."

'I just feel awful that we have to stage a fake marriage…'

* * *

A/N: oooh what shall happen next? aheheh, sorry if you don't find it interesting. I do, because my love for Sorcerer hunters is just... sigh it was my very first favourite anime, ya kno...


End file.
